Semanas en Freddys
by Xclax
Summary: Los dueños de tiendas y negocias son millonarios, los que trabajan para ellos sobreviven en la miseria, y los que no, mueren de hambre.


**_ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Esta historia esta siendo hecha just for fun, no tengo nada realmente planeado para continuar, asi que probablemente estare improvisando con el pasar de los capítulos, también, no me sere forzado a continuarla si es que me aburra o me deja de interesar._**

 ** _No tengo ni idea de que va a contener esta historia sin contar lo que tengo planeado en este capitulo y el concepto de la historia._**

 ** _Los corazones, por simple regla biológica y metafísica, no pueden ser de metal._**

 ** _Las reviews ayudan siempre a querer seguir con la historia, tanto positivos, constructivos o opiniones._**

* * *

El dia había llegado.

Después de tener que lidiar con fastidiosos pueblos, poca electricidad y una higiene de pueblerinos nefasta, el ruido que despertó de un golpe a Daniel fue como un golpe proveniente de un milagro.

Daniel al entre-abrir sus ojos pudo observar la luz segadora al momento que las puertas se abrían, el, y los pocos inmigrantes o personas que se leventaron junto a el, dieron un gran bostezo simultaneo mientras se estiraban de probablemente una siesta muy pesada.

Daniel podía oler el ambiente, contaminación, voces sin cesar y la poca higiene de sus ex-compañeros de vieja, definitivamente habían llegado.

El pudo haber disfrutado mas de su vista, si no fuera que afuera del tren la gente estaba comenzando a entrar como si de un Black Friday se tratara, asi que con una agilidad sorprende logro esquivar toda la horda y salir a tiempo.

-La gran ciudad...- Susurraba Daniel mientras salía de la estación de trenes, para poder observar por las ventanas de la estación la cantidad de carreteras y calles que se podían observar con tan solo asomarse.

-Definitivamente podre sacar algo de aquí- Se dijo asi mismo, este se volvió un comportamiento normal después de viajar tanto estando solo.

Daniel aunque con un poco de cansancio, pero una alegría describiendo su cara decidio bajar de la estación y comenzar a diavagar por las calles, buscando el elemento principal del capitalismo: Dinero.

Si por algo se conocía bastante bien en el nombre de la ciudad en la que estaba, era por su gran numero de población y de comercios circulando por toda la capital, haciéndose llamar"La capital" o "La Gran Ciudad" como una tierra prometida de empleos asegurados y un ejemplo de que el país que se encontraba no solo era una prisión de no escapatoria, si no que también era una prisión sin escapatoria de fronteras pero al menos con empleos.

Las calles estaban replenta de gente de negocios, de familias completas y de gente en busca de-

-Hey, señor- Escucho Daniel a su derecha.

Por un momento Daniel creyo que alguien estando cerca de el le hablo, pero no había nadie mas que gente pasando haciendo lo suyo, pero al fondo de una calle se encontraba un puesto, donde se encontraba una persona haciéndole señas.

-Uh, ¿¡Me hablo a mi!?- Grito Daniel estando del otro lado de la calle.

El no respondio de vuelta, pero aun asi, Daniel decidio cruzar la calle para poder interactuar con el, ya que si no era esa persona la que le hablo significaba que la locura estaba mas cerca de lo que el pensaba.

-¿Me hablo a mi?- Pregunto Daniel, espernado una respuesta.

-Si, señor- Contesto de vuelta, con una voz muy peculiar.

-Uh.. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Daniel.

-¿Quiere un tamal, señor?- Pregunto el señor del puesto, que al parecer era un tamalero bastante simple.

-Uh, no- Suspiro Daniel decepcionado, preparando para marcharse y bus-

-Usted busca trabajo, no, señor?- Pregunto el tamalero justo antes de que Daniel se fuera, se detuvo justo cuando escucho la palabra trabajo.

-Bueno, no trabajo trabajo...- Menciono Daniel

-Un trabajo temporal mas bien, ¡¿Tiene algo como eso!?- Pregunto con ansiedad Daniel, mientras que se arrimo al puesto del tamalero por la intriga.

-Manos fuera del producto, señor- Respondio el Tamalero, mientras sacaba un tamal de lo que parecía ser una urna.

-¿Un tamal, señor?- Pregunto de vuelta el tamalero.

-Uh, dije no, gracias- Respondio de mal modo Daniel, para luego cambiar su expresión- Entonces, ¿Conoce de algún empleo temporal?- Pregunto con interés.

-¿Tamal?- Menciono de nuevo el, mientras le acercaba mas el tamal hacia la cara de Daniel.

-Ughh...- Dio un largo suspiro Daniel, mientras se lo pensó unos momentos.

-¿Cuantp?- Pregunto con fastidio.

-1 dólar, señor- Contesto el.

-Fair enough- Daniel ocmpro aquel tamal, mientras recargo su codo en la mesa del puesto.

-Asi que... ¿Lo del trabajo temporal? ¿Qué sabe?- Pregunto con intigra Daniel, mientras tomaba algunos mordiscos al tamal, no era nada especial, pero no era malo.

-¿Usted vino por un empleo, verdad, señor?- Pregunto el tamalero.

-Entonces, probablemente usted a hecho una pésima decisión- Contesto el, mientras preparaba otro tamal.

Daniel al escuchar esas palabras, solto el tamal, para gritar un "¿¡QUE!?" entrando al top 5 de los gritos "QUE" de toda su vida.

-Usted no esta a mucho de la política, verdad, señor?- Agrego el tamalero, mientras que no le dio tiempo ni para conestar.

-El gobierno cierra cada vez mas las fronteras, salir de este país de manera legal es muy improbable a menos que usted sea millonario, el comercio extranjero comienza a perder conexión con el país...- Hablaba el tamalero, con un tono calmado mientras preparaba el tamal.

-Esta ciudad era un lugar estupendo para encontrar trabajos disponibles, pero a dia de hoy no es nada mas que un monopoli de comercios, donde casi todos los puestos están vacantes ya-

-Usted llego 10 años tarde, señor- Agrego finalmente el tamalero, mientras terminaba el tamal.

Daniel se quedo sin respiración por un momento, sintiendo como su corazón se paro por un momento, tenien-

-Aunque, creo recordar de algún que otro trabajo que le podía interesar, señor- Menciono el tamalero

-¡¿CUAL!?- Se levanto Danielrapidamente, para poder escuchar lo que quería decir.

-¿Un tamal, señor?- Dijo el, mientras estiraba de su mano un tamal hacia la cara de Daniel.

-¡SI, LO QUE SEA, DONDE PUEDO CONSEGUIR EL TRABAJO?- Daniel lanzo 1 dólar a la cara del tamalero, mientras este lo tomo y lo guardo en una especie de cajero.

-Si usted camina unas cuantas cuadras encontrara el Hotel Antrel, si da vuelta otras 7 calles usted podrá encontrar un establecimiento con un puesto vacante asegurado.

-¿Un tam- Una vez que el tamalero levanto la mirada Daniel ya se había ido.

Daniel ni siquiera tomo en cuenta mas a aquel tamalero, corriendo directo hacia las indicaciones que le habían dado.

Fue una gran decepcion que se había llevado Daniel, una ciudad que prometia termino siendo una perdida de tiempo y de dinero, tratando de no tomar eso con tanta importancia, a fin de cuentas, el debía conseguir dinero de la forma mas rápida posible par apoder largarse a otro lugar.

A pesar de haberle mentido de una manera muy mala al tamalero, Daniel sabia el estado político del país.

El país comenzó a tener problemas extranjeros desde los últimos 10 años, teniendo como resultando limitar el acceso de ida y de vuelta, hasta un punto que solo un millonario o alguien lo sfucientemente escurridizo pudiera largarse de forma ilegal, o ser gran parte del gobierno, por supuesto.

Desde entonces los empleos comienzan a escasear, los demás estados del país comenzaban a mudarse a lugar donde conseguir empleo, haciendo que la única ciudad con vancantes se convirtiera en la ciudad con menos espacios disponibles de empleo del mundo, y eso que la sobre-reproducción de la gente en un intento de olvidar la situación no ayuda nada con el tema de menos empleos.

Los que tienen empleo estable viven, los que no, mueren, y los que dependen de temporales, mueren un poco mas tarde.

Mientras Daniel seguía pensando de manera ligera la situación, fue distraído por el olor a una deliciosa pizza caliente, un olor que ni siquiera con los años se olvidaría.

"Freddy Fazbear Pizza"

Venia mencionado en aquel letrero

Al lado del letrero, había un cartel mas pequeño en letras grandes "SE BUSCA EMPLEADO"

Aunque la situación era bastante mala era algo bueno escuchar la risa de los niños, los cuales no se percataban de lo que les esperaba en el futuro, pero Daniel estaba determinado en encontrar esa vacante.

El lugar era bastante limpio, los pisos brillaban, las mesas ordenadas, y sin ninguna pizca de pizza tirada al suelo.

Al menos seguramente se veía asi antes de que abrieran.

Aunque era difícil de notar por la cantidad de niños corriendo a un lugar a otro, con ruidos como "¡PERO MORISTE" o "¡PERO SOY UN ZOMBIE, LOS ZOMBIES NO PUEDEN MORIR!" o "¡DEJEN DE JUGAR CON ESAS TOALLAS!".

El lugar era bastante incomodo, pero a final de cuentas los niños solo venían por la pizza gratis (Claramente, por que ellos no la pagan) y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos ellos no tomaban eso en cuenta, sin embargo los padres si.

Daniel miro a su al rededor en busca de algún empleado para que le orientase de información, pero cuando se dio apenas cuenta escucho una voz femenina a su al rededor.

-Hey, ¿No eres muy viejo para festejar tu cumpleaños aquí?- Se escucho una voz femenina, probablemente de la misma edad de Daniel.

-Nunca se es tan viejo para festejar con pizza- Contesto Daniel, mientras se carcajeaba en reacción a la nostalgia.

-Hahaha, ah si, reglas de la compañía- Agrego aquella mujer.

-"Bienvenido a Freddy Faznear Pizza, donde todos tus sueños se vuelven realidad!" y todas esas cosas- Menciono aquella conserje, mientras hacia señas raras con un tono burlon al repetir la bienvenida estilo Fazbear.

-Como sea, me llamo Estefany, pero llamame Steph- Dijo Steph, mientras alargaba su mano para dar un saludo cordial.

-Uh, si claro, el nombre es Daniel- Contesto mientras aceptaba aquel saludo de Steph.

-No eh visto una cara como la tuya, ¿Eres nuevo?- Pregunto ella, mientras trapeaba de manera leve unas gaseosas tiradas en el suelo.

-Algo asi, no vuelvo a este viejo lugar desde hace mucho- Respondio Daniel, mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco.

-Oh, ¿Un ex-cliente Fazbear?-

-Nah, me refiero a la ciudad, llevo tanto sin volver aquí- Agregaba Daniel.

-Oye, por alguna casualidad, ¿No sabes donde se encuentra el dueño de este lugar?- Preguntp Daniel con algo de apuro, mientras miraba al rededor un poco mas

-Ah, ¿Te refieres a Fazbear JR.?, se encuentra al final del pasilla a la derecha- Respondió ella, apuntando a al final de un pasillo.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias- Se despidió Daniel, mientras se dirigía a esa puerta determinado a conseguir el empleo

-¡Hey, mas vale que me invites a la fiesta que organices, eh! haha!- Grito de broma aquella mujer, parecía como si fuera el la primera persona que le hablara en un tiempo

-Nah, vine aquí a pedir puesto- Contesto a la lejanía Daniel mientras comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de Fazbear Jr.

-¡Hahaha, buena broma!- Respondió gritando de nuevo, pero esta vez no la escucho Daniel.

A pesar de que la zona "publica" de la pizzería era bastante grande, el pasillo era bastante solitario, notando que algún que otro empleado salía o entraba, pero solo ellos, una vez que llego al final del pasillo entro por la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha, en el que decía en letras grandes

"OFICINA "

"NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES DE DESMEMBRAMIENTOS"

Bueno, aunque no era una... buena introducción para cualquier persona que desearía tomar un empleo aquí era bastante tenebroso el cartel, mas si se lo tomaban en serio, ya que si algo a aprendido Daniel durante años de empleos, es que lo mas sincero que puede haber es el cartel, o al menos el aprendió a la mala, Daniel nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde aquel empleo de niñera, nunca será el mismo.

Daniel toco la puerta tres veces, esperando alguna señal por parte de adentro, pasaron otros 2 minutos, el había tocado 5 veces ya, y cuando apenas comenzaba a desesperarse tomo la perilla y se abrió paso.

Daniel esperaba que no hubiera nadie, pero ahí se encontraba el presunto señor dueño Fazbear jr.

No era muy viejo, parecía que apenas llegaba a los 38, pero algo en lo que destaco fue que se encontraba mas ocupado haciendo dibujos de montañas de dinero con una pluma, parecía mas concentrado en aquello que el mero hecho de la presencia de Daniel, entonces, cuando el trato de decir algo para llamar la atención del señor Fazbear, fue callado por un momento, el dueño dio una señal de que se mantuviera callado por un momento, mientras se concentraba cada vez mas en su dibujo, en un momento se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, para voltear a Daniel.

-¿Tienes verde?- Pregunto el señor Fazbear, esperando escuchar lo que el quería escuchar.

-Eh... ¿Que?- Pregunto confuso Daniel.

-Verde, ya sabes, color verde- Respondió deprisa el dueño, como si se trata de explicar cuanto es 2 + 2.

-Uh.. ¿no?- Contesto nervioso Daniel.

-¿Entonces por que esa aquí? Creí haber perdido un color verde y no un vagabundo- Cuestiono de vuelta Fazbear, mientras se apoyaba en su silla, esperando la respuesta de Daniel.

-B-Bueno, y-ya sabe, en la vent-ventana de la pizz- del establecimiento venia un cartel de vacante libre, y pu- No le dejo de terminar lo que decía.

-Oh, con que es eso- Interrumpió el señor Fazbear, mientras tomaba su dibujo mientras lo metia en una carpeta, mientras que el habría un cajón de su escritorio, donde se encontraban cientos de hojas apretadas en un mismo lugar, pareciendo todas copiadas o con el mismo formato, incluso a el le tomo algunos segundos tomar una sin maltratar las demás.

-Aquí esta, fírmalo y el trabajo es tuyo- Dijo el dueño, mientras ponía el contrato en la mesa, una pluma, empujándola hacia donde estaba Daniel.

-Uh... solo eso?- Pregunto Daniel

-Ah si, cierto, ejem, espera-

-*Ejem* *ejem* Las leyes federales me obligan que una vez que acepte este contrato bla bla bla bla no puede renunciar bla bla bla 5 días de trabajo bla bla si quieres el contrato solo firma, chico- Después de dar una conversación de mala gana, le dio la pluma a Daniel en la mano.

Aunque Daniel estaba desesperado a tener un empleo (Y aun buen baño caliente) tenia bastantes dudas si aceptar o no, si algo sabia el sobre los empleos además de que son bastante cansados, es que se tienen que pasar por 7 infiernos para poder conseguir uno, y para ser sinceros, el mismo sabia que su presentación no era digna de tener el empleo, sin embargo aun así el leyó el contrato letra por letra, y todo parecía ir bien.

Lo mas importante a destacar es que podía ser un trabajo permanente si el empleado quisiera, solo los días laborales limites para renunciar eran 5, bastantes pocos para un trabajo, y también, volvía a repetir la advertencia sobre los desmembramientos, que no se hacían responsables también de desapariciones, perdidas de miembros y otras actividades probablemente no tan divertidas.

El empleo se trataba sobre ser el guardia nocturno de la pizzería, con casi el sueldo mínimo establecido por la ley, con la diferencia que tenia un dólar extra de lo normal, al menos era algo, aunque las reglas sobre la puntualidad y sobre las faltas eran bastante estrictas, ni si quiera el podía pedir un día de descanso por enfermedad, la parte buena de eso es que Daniel no pensaba quedarse tanto en esa ciudad mas de 10 días, así que el no tenia tantos problemas con eso.

Una vez que termino Daniel de leer por completo el contrato tomo la pluma con fuerza, era bastante ligera, por lo cual señalaba que no era la primera vez que la usaban, aunque Daniel estaba determinado a buscar un trabajo, el no estaba TAN seguro de querer este trabajo, aun así, la poca comida que Daniel tenia en su mochila solo le daría para sobrevivir unos cuantos días, y aunque ese tamalero era un estafador, el tenia razón, cada tienda que el encontraba camino a la pizzería venían con letreros advirtiendo que no habían mas vacantes, así que Daniel tomo un largo suspiro y firmo.

-Pues esta decidido, entonces- Agrego el dueño, mientras tomaba el contrato de Daniel

-Se le otorgara un uniforme para que pueda comenzar hoy mismo- Dijo el, mientras no le dejaba la oportunidad de hablar a Daniel.

-Gladis, quiero un traje de guardia de seguridad, de tamaño...- Decía el dueño Fazbear mientras apretaba un botón de lo que parecía ser un comunicador, mientras se quedaba mirando de arriba a abajo un momento.

-¿Tamaño extra grande? nah, mejor mediano, tenemos mas de esos- Dijo decidido, mientras retiro su dedo de aquel botón, mientras se recargo en su silla con una cara satisfactoria, mirando a Daniel.

-Si puedes espera a Gladis afuera de mi oficina, empiezas hoy a las 12:00 AM, pero yo que tu intentaría reconocer el lugar antes de eso.-Decia, mientras continuaba con su dibujo de la montaña de dinero-

-Puedes retirarte- Dijo intentando haciendo un tono amable, sonando totalmente lo contrario.

Sin cuestionar, aunque con mala gana Daniel se estaba iendo de la oficina, pero antes de que el cerrar ala puerta Fazbear dijo algo mas.

-Ah, y no le haga caso a las malas lenguas, solo son rumores... maliciosos.

-Usted a tomado una gran decisión de laboral-


End file.
